Evilbrine
Óbviamente deve ter ouvido falar no Herobrine, mas já ouviu falar do Evilbrine? Houveram poucos relatos de jogadores que se suícidaram ,ou ficaram piscológicamente abalados, após seus Minecraft terem sido invadidos por um tal de Evilbrine. Disco 10 ``Minecraft será julgado! Por ele! Aquele que irá trazer caos e morte para o inocente jogo de Minecraft! Ele que um dia foi deletado por Notch! Aquele que matará os Players tanto no jogo quanto na vida real. Ele que irá vingar os Aldeões mortos injustamente pelos Players! Ele que destruirá Minecraft e acabará com suas inocências! Aquele que vem do mundo além do Nether! Ele que é seguido pelo exército esquecido de Mobs que foram deletados! Ele que possui a armadura feita com minérios que estão escondidos em seu mundo! Ele que possui a espada que mata players tanto no jogo quanto na vida real. Ele que até o EnderDragon teme. Aquele que faz com que Herobrine fuja e se esconda de medo. Aquele que trará o choro dos jovens Players imaturas que acham que Minecraft é brincadeira. Ele que irá trazer a morte. Ele, que ninguém escapa! Não há como lutar, não há como fugir, não há como se esconder, e não há salvação. HAVERÁ APENAS A DESTRUIÇÃO DE MINECRAFT!E O FIM DE UMA ERA! Não há nada que você possa fazer, então por favor apenas vá minerar, é tudo que você sabe fazer. Isso é tudo culpa sua. do disco História. O disco que vocês leram a cima foi encontrado por um player que não quis revelar seu nome. Ele disse que achou esse disco numa fortaleza do Nether, e que estava em um baú numa sala cheia de Homens-Porcos-Zumbis. O jogador achou estranho pois os Homens-Porcos-Zumbis só atacam se você os provocar. Mas quando ele chegou na sala eles foram para cima dele, eles pareciam estar muitos irritados com algo pois o som que eles faziam era pertubador. O player conseguiu matá-los, mas não saiu nada deles quando morreram. Ele olhou dentro do baú e viu um disco chamado de Disco 10. Ele pegou o disco e saiu do Nether.Em sua casa ele ouve o disco, nele uma voz masculina e roca começa a falar essas palavras bem devagar, mas não muito. Ele ficou mais assustado com o ``Isso é tudo culpa sua´´. Player decidiu esquecer isso tudo. Mas não por muito tempo. Com o passar dos dias coisas inesplicáveis aconteceram em seu mundo, árvores pegavam fogo do nada, animais morriam do nada em sua frente, as noites foram ficando mais longas e os dias mais curtos. Isso até ficar só de noite o tempo todo, ele tentava dormir mas sempre que acordava ainda estava de noite. Os monstros ficavam mais difíceis de se matar, nem uma espada de diamante enfeitiçada os matava mais rápido, eram necessários mais de 12 hits com uma espada de diamante enfeitiçada para mata-los. Ele percebeu que isso não só aconteceu com aquele mundo em que ele achou o disco, em todos os mundos até no criativo essas coisas aconteciam. Mas o pior estava por vir para esse garoto. Uma dia ele entrou no mundo em que ele achou o disco, ele quer jogar o mesmo na lava, pois acha que se ele destruir aquele disco as coisas vão melhorar. Mas fazer isso só piorou as coisas. Ele consegue destruir o disco, mas o jogo volta para o menu der epente. O menu de Minecraft estava diferente, no lugar de Minecraft aparecia escrito: ``This is all your fault´´ (Isso é tudo culpa sua). Ele clica em Singleplayer e aparecem dois mundos: Mineland (o mundo em que ele achou o disco) e um tal de COOL! (Legal!). Ele vai no COOL! E nasce no Nether. Mas o jogo volta para o menu dois segundos depois, e o mesmo estava normal. Player vai em Singleplayer e vê um mundo: Evilbrine. Ele desinstala Minecraft após isso. Mas lembrem-se: Isso é tudo culpa sua. Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Minecraft Categoria:Evilbrine